Othus
~The Watcher, The Prophet~ Description The Church The Church of Othus is as simple as any other church, but with an added benefit. It has an extensive archive of knowledge openly accessible to the community. All of the books inside the library can not leave the library via a magic incantation on them. This is to keep out book burners, burglars, and any other people who would do such. Role of the Church in the Community After the church is finished, there will be a big celebration of a grandeur design. All proceeds will go toward providing more books and better books to better educate the community. Furthermore the church will take an active role in providing a school system for the young children of the lands of Mel'heron. Enemies of the Church The Clergy of Othus will do its best to negotiate their way out of any conflict if possible. If such extreme situations happen the Clergy has access to many magical artefacts, and a Band of Knights of Othus as well. The Clergy having prophets on their side usually resolve conflict before they even become a thought of thy enemy. Temples The Temple of Othus is one of a kind. It is presumed to be the largest source of knowledge, although some still think the Enclave is bigger. It also is a boarding house for travellers in need of sanctuary from the weather, monsters outside, or even the law. Visitors may take sanctuary in the Temple of Othus and are allowed to stay there to try and gather a case for themselves. The Temple of Othus is a place of Neutrality, some cases this rule varies obviously in some ways all handled at the Clergy's discretion. There is rumoured to be a hidden area of each temple that contains the most important and dangerous information and possibly artefacts. Knowledge is power. Relations of a Priest to the Temple A Priest of Othus is very close to his temple. He usually lives in the same city, or actually in the Temple itself. Priests of Othus are sent out to explore the lands of Mel'heron and seek out as much knowledge to add to the Temple of Othus as possible. Priests Becoming a Priest In order to become a priest you must first be blessed by the Archbishop himself in a ceremony and have written your first book to add to the library. After the ceremony you are a priest and begin your ten year pilgrimage of knowledge in the name of Othus. When you return you can become a Bishop. Priests and up must submit one book a year as a tithe to Othus. Priest/ess returns from their pilgrimage they will have 11 completed books to their name. Ability Requirements: Knowledge Domain, Cleric of at least 3 levels, and a base Wisdom or Intelligence of 15 Alignment: Lawful, True, and Chaotic Neutral only. Typical Feats: None Typical Skills: Lore Duties of a Priest A Priest of Othus usually has to be a good natured person, but must have a strong will and discipline. They are forced to act in a state of neutrality as much as possible; especially political issues. Most Priests are usually in some ways a prophet. Advancement After a Priest has returned from his pilgrimage he is welcomed back to the temple where he will usually spend his last of his years as a Bishop or Archbishop in some cases. Pilgrimage is over when he is contacted by Othus himself in some form of a vision or a sign, such examples can include a visual dream-like image during real time, or a series of riddled signs. They usually involve some form of a prophecy and almost always bear the mark of Othus. Disgrace Book burning, destroying of artefacts or defacing a monument or statue. False historic tomes are to be seized by the church immediately. If someone of unauthorized pretences enters the Hidden Halls of Othus and informs anyone else of what they witnessed. Book burning of any tomes found in the Temple without the full permission of the clergy, which is HIGHLY unlikely to ever be granted, stealing of any kind of anything that belongs to the temple, or attack on anyone inside the safety of Sanctuary. Atttitude Toward Demons, Devils and Evil Gods The Deity of Othus is a neutral deity and just watches history unfold. In some cases exceptions are made such as when guarding the Temple itself or the surrounding city and lands. Othus is neutral and untrusting of most other deities as knowledge is power and he holds all the keys and secrets of everything including the future. Toward War Any War that resides on territories of the same as the Temple will have the full services of the Clergy of Othus. Priests may partake in their own personal affairs to defend their homes if they must but not in the name of Othus will such acts be done. Category:Gods